I could really use a wish right now!
by FantasyPixie
Summary: "What do you think of when I say 'American Idol?" Mr. Schue asked Okay so it's basically Finchel, but it also revolves around other Glee members as well, So anyway the glee kids get a new assignment from Mr. Schue which happens to involve American Idol
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Okay so this is a new story about glee, I've been playing around with the idea for a while now, so I thought 'what the hey, just go for it:D', so here it is :) Hope you like it, the pairing will be every relationship but mostly Finchel :D. Btw I do not own 'Glee' *sigh* the wonderful person Ryan Murphy dose :D, Nor do I own 'American Idol' _

I could really use a wish right now

What's wrong with me? I can't even get past round two of C.O.D, and that's way bad, maybe I'm losing my...er mojo or something, Nah...Ha me lose my mojo, never, I'm just tired with all this glee stuff, and Rachel, homework, Jesse...oh and Rachel...again, how can she date such a jackass like him, thought she had better taste.

"Honey, time for breakfast" mom shouted up to me from the kitchen.

"Comin... oh yeah, I can smell pancakes"

* * *

Glee practice, and once again everyone else was insignificant to me and Jesse, sure we sounded good, but good was not the best and _we needed to be the best!_

"You did great today guys, take a break, will start again in five minutes, I want to give you your assignment before you leave... The room burst into conversation from glitz and gammier and _'Sex in the City Two_' to basketball season and _'Scrubs'_

"Okay guys stop talking for a sec while I give you your assignment for this week", the room hushed and Mr. Schuester began to give out details for the assignment.

"What do you think of when I say _'American Idol'_?"

"ADAM LAMBERT" Kurt squeaked from the back of the room

"Kelly Clarkson" Rachel injected who was sat near the far left next to Jesse

"Kris Allen" Finn answered who sat on his own, like a lone wolf

"Yes, yes and yes; now what I want you to do for this week is, work on your own and find a song to sing next week by a former Idol that I'm about to give you:

Rachel= Kelly Clarkson, YAY I know exactly the song that shows off my voice perfectly!

Finn= Kris Allen, HELL YEAH, high five Mr. Schue; Finn jumped up from his seat and slapped his hand onto Mr. Schue's.

Kurt= Adam Lambert, YES, I already have my outfit planned

Jesse= David Archuleta, You've chosen well Mr. Schue, his vocal range matches mine precisely, all though I have better stage presence than him!

Puck= David Cook, Is right Mr. Schue, is right!

Quinn= Alison Iraheta, WHEYY, I love her, thanks Mr. Schue.

"Now we're going to have a little competition, just like 'American Idol'... and the winner can pick any song for any person in glee club to sing in front of the whole school in next weeks assembly, what do you guys think about that?"

"Amazing idea, Yeah wicked idea, I've so got this in the bag, No I'm gonna beat yaz all, you wish...and so it carried on like this until Finn spoke up;

"Hey there some pretty good singers this year huh Mr. Schue, In 'American Idol I mean,"

"They are good Finn, but like Simon says 'it takes more than that to be a star!'"

"Right like really good hair and... being tall helps a lot too"

"Yea-yeah"

Everybody burst out laughing, all except for Finn and Britney,

"What did I say? Seriously guys what's so funny?"

"Yeah guys what Finn said... Santana what's so funny?"

Santana whispered into Britney's ear...

"HAHAHAHA HA, I get it now, hahahahaha, that's so funny, hey Finn do you know who you remind me of..."

"Who?" everybody in the room asked, they were all wondering what Britney would come out with.

"Th-th-th"

"Common Brit, spit it out already!" Santana commanded, she was growing impatient with Britney's laughing fit.

"THE B.F.G, AHHAHAHAHA..."

Again everybody in the room exploded into laughing fits of their own, all that was, apart from Finn.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHATS SO FUNNY?" Finn shouted in frustration which only caused the group to laugh even harder.

"THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING, I'M GONE!"

Before anyone could understand what was happening Finn raced out of the choir room and slammed the door behind him. The laughing subsided and the rest of the gleeks were left shocked.

"Was it just me... or did Hudson just quote a scene from _'RENT' _Jesse asked, no one replied, they all just kept staring at each other and then at the door.

_A/N- Hope you liked it :), remember to R&R I could really do with some constructive criticism right now :) so feel free :D _

_Also what do you think of the story so far? _

_Jessi x _


	2. Distant

_A/N- I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but now my exams are done and I've got more time on my hands :D Because I was so late to update I've tried to make this chapter as long as possible, so R&R and tell me what you think of it :) was it 'to long', 'not that good', ' awful use of words' just tell me I need some constructive criticism. Also thanks to everyone that subbed to my story, much appreciated :D But please R&R if you like it, a girl needs reviews :) _

_**Distant**_

Finn was sitting in his room; the only light that came in was from the moon seeping though his gaping window. Finn sat on his green carpet; his arms were hugging his legs and his head lay on his knees, he looked out at the evening sky. He'd been crying (more like sobbing) and yes he knew it was a 'wimpy' and 'girly' thing to do and he knew he should care, but he didn't.

"Sweetie, I have to go now, you sure you don't want to come? I'm sure Burt and Kurt will miss you, Honey can you hear me?"

This was strange; ever since Finn had come home from Glee club he's been kind-of distant, he didn't even talk about what songs he and the rest of the Glee club practiced yet alone Rachel and for my son that fit into the 'strange' category. _'Maybe I'll just go and check on him before I leave'_

I knocked lightly on the door once- no answer, knocked on it again a little harder than before- still no answer, not even his usual grunt. I begin to speak though the door "Finn, Sweetheart, are you there?" Once again no answer, I slowly open the door; just a little bit, a gap, just so I can see in.

And there I see my son sitting in the middle of the room; curled up into a ball stirring out at the open window. I open the door more and step inside my fingers skim the wall opposite the door to find the light switch, I turn it on and the light comes pouring out from the bulb, Finn groaned at the bright light. His room was a mess and not the usual teenage mess; his _'Xbox'_ was lying sideways, his games and DVDs scattered the floor, his bedside lamp lay shattered next to the king-sized bed, his playboy posters where ripped off the wall and now lay ruined and crumpled on the floor.

I walk up to Finn and place a hand on his shoulder and crouch down so I'm at the same level as him, I can see now that he's been crying; tear tracks line his cheeks and fresh tears wear streaming down his face, his eyes red and blotchy, his nose was dripping and he was taking sharp intakes of breath. _Why is my son so distrust?_

"Honey what's wrong, what's happened, is Rachel okay?"

"Yeah Rachel's fine mom, just fine" he replied in a bitter tone.

"Well than tell me why you're so upset, _please._"

"It's nothing mom, I'm just over-reacting, Glee club can do that to you. You gotta go mom you'll be late for your dinner."

"I'm not going to go anywhere, not until you tell me what wrong!" I wiped a falling tear from Finns eye. Finn lets out a sigh of defeat.

"It's nothing really, don't give me that look, it really is nothing, it's just in Glee club today something happened. Well it all started when Mr. Schue told us what we were singing for the week; it was singers to do with _'American Idol'_ and I was totally up for it an all; I got Kris Allen; A kick-ass singer. Then I started to talk about this year's singers with Mr. Schue and everyone started to laugh at me and I still have no clue why! And then Britney called me the B.F.G and everyone laughed at me again. And I know this sounds like totally wimpy an all, but it just reminded me of the time when-"

Finn broke down into sobs again. "Hey, shh Sweetie shh everything is gonna be okay." I pulled Finn into a bear hug and he gripped onto my back tightly, his body shook while he was sobbing and he was gasping for breath.

"Hey calm down Honey, everything alright" I cooed to him while rubbing the small of his back in circler motions. "Now tell me what did it remind you of?"

* * *

"Hey Dad, is Carol here yet? I got her a new dress that she is going to just die for!" Kurt ran up the stairs to the living room where his Dad sat watching the football game; a can of fosters in his right hand, the remote in the other.

"No son, she running late, I don't know why, she should have been here fifteen minutes ago! Hey you think like a girl, think you know why she's late?" Burt looked at his son, worry and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sure it's nothing Dad, probably just putting on her makeup making herself pretty for you. Why don't you give her a call, just to see what holding her up?"

"Good idea son thanks." Burt got up off his recliner and went to look for the house phone.

Kurt's new _'Blackberry'_ bleeped, he had a text from Mercedes,

M: _** Hey girlfriend, you have any idea what happened at Glee club today, because I sure as hell don't! **_

K: _**Nor do I, wonder why Finn got so upset, we didn't do anything, did we? :S**_

M:_** No I don't think so; He's probably just had a bad day. :( **_

K:_** I suppose you're right, listen I have to go now; my Dad's having a fit because Carol is running a bit late :) **_

M:_** Oh, Why's Miss Hudson late? Okay cya x**_

K: _**Oh, I don't know actually, but I'm sure I'll find out, I always do :D okay bye Xxx **_

Kurt put his phone back in his man-bag just as his dad got off the phone.

"What did she say?" Kurt asked.

"She's just got out the car."

"See I told you everything was fine."

"Yeah, thanks Kurt" Burt thanked his son by giving a pat on his back.

Kurt headed upstairs to get a drink of vitamin water when he over herd Carol and his Dad talking from inside the living room. He tiptoed over to the door and pressed his right ear against the rough wood _'Dad really should get the doors sanded more often'_

"I've never seen him like that before; he was so upset, so distant with me, he's never been like that before with me, I'm really worried about him Burt."

Kurt was confused to say the least; his brow was knitted downwards _'what and who are they talking about? Surely not Finn, could he be that upset about what happened at Glee club today, what did we even do?'_

"Carol, Finn's a big lad; he can take care of himself."

"Can he really Burt? He may be big but he's still my little boy that I held in my arms, he was just so upset, he was crying Burt, really crying!"

* * *

"Finn Hudson open the door this minuet!"

"Rachel, what do you want?"

"I came to see you, your mother rang me, said you were upset and to see if I could speak with you"

"Well she didn't have to so you can run back to perfect Jesse St James!"

"Finn, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"I don't know why don't you just start laughing at me again!"

"What? Finn don't you dare walk away from me! FINN"

Rachel grabbed Finns arm and spun him around so she could get a proper look at him; His eyes were red and his cheeks were stained, his hair was a mess and he looked sad.

"Finn, have you been crying?"

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, GO AWAY, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER, EVER AGAIN! GO BACK TO ST. JAMES, NOW!"

Finn pushed Rachel towards the door roughly.

"FINE I WILL AND YOU KNOW WHAT FINN...JESSE IS A BETTER KISSER THAN ANYWAY! AND A BETTER SINGER" Rachel's blood boiled, what gave Finn to talk to her that way?

St James a better singer, okay he'll give him that one, but kisser, no way! He'll show Rachel that he's the better kisser! He grabbed Rachel and slammed her against the back of the door and smacked his lips against Rachel's, at first she tensed up and Finn could feel her eyes on him, but then she relaxed and closed her eyes and kissed him back, seconds later he asked for permission to enter and she allowed, he flicked, bit and licked her tongue, she tasted like chocolate, sweet, sweet chocolate, he wanted more, needed more. His lips travelled up and down her neck placing sweet, tender kisses as he went, she let out a slow, horse moaned in response. It was when he started to bite her did she snap out of her trance.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU ARE SUCH A JERK, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, FINN A B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D. DON'T YOU GET THAT?"

Rachel stomped out the hall, retched the front door open, gave Finn a glare and slammed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry" Finn whispered when the door slammed shut. He wondered back up the stairs to his room and collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes and welcomed the sleep that took over his body.

* * *

Carol Hudson came home at around midnight; she had a lovely night with Burt, he was a sweet, caring man, but she was still worried about her baby, how could kids be so cruel? How could they do that to her Finn? When she called his name there was no reply so she went to his room and popped her head around the door, she saw Finn spread out on his bed and she could hear soft snores coming from Finn. She tiptoed to Finns side, bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "Goodnight Sweetheart, sweet dreams" she cooed. She turned her back and tiptoed back out the room and closed the door behind her.

_A/N- So what ca think? Good/bad? Remember to R&R a girl needs her reviews, I'm like Tinkerbell, I need reviews to live :D _


	3. You're a giant!

_AN- I know, I know it's short(693 words) but a couple of people didn't get why everyone was laughing at Finn and why Finn was so up set, so I the main focus for this chapter was why Finn was so upset at everyone laughing at him and calling him the 'B.F.G'. I do hope I haven't disappointed anyone :( Oh and remember to R&R :D _

You're a giant, just like the ones in the B.F.G!

"What's up Finny, are you too chicken to get your bag back?"

"No, give it back, _now_!" Finn warned.

"Oh, Hear that guy's? We have to give Finny his bag back because he said to...yeah right!" the bully's sniggered and carried on throwing Finn bag, and all Finn could do was watch and play piggy in the middle. A crowd had started to form in a circle around the 4 boys, all eager to what would happen.

"Hey Finny, is it true you _killed_ your own pa, that's just wrong!" the crowd gasped at what the leader said and looked at Finn to see his reaction; Finn looked like he would cry any second.

"NO! Why would I do that and how would I uh do that?"

"Well you know eat him like they do in the 'B.F.G', how you could eat your own father Finn, that's just sick, you should be locked up, they should lock you up and throw away the key!"

"I didn't"

"Sure you didn't Finny, hey maybe you'll kill your mommy next, you could just crush her with your feet one day, you're a _giant_ Finny, and we all know what giants do; they eat and crush people with their big, ugly feet. Maybe I should call your mom, tell her about the _monster _for a son she has?"

I'm not a monster! And you're just lying because my dad's not even dead, you big, fat, ugly nincompoop! Just leave me alone!"

"Can't go home without your backpack Finny, you know that and I know that, so why don't you just come and get it" the bully jeered at Finn, egging him on to get his backpack back.

Finn ran up to where the big bully stood and made a grab for his backpack; because Finn was tall for his age and because the older boys had stopped moving about, Finn easily got his bag back from the leaders claws, but as Finn focused to see if his bag was still in one piece, the leader pushed him into a passerby and they landed onto the playground blacktop with a thud. The crowd laughed at Finn and no one offered a hand to help Finn get up off the floor.

The bully menacingly made his way down to Finn and roughly pulled at clumps of Finns hair so his head was ragged off the ground and the bully whispered into Finns ear,

"See Finny, you're nothing but a giant who will do nothing but hurt people and cause them pain, just like the ones in the 'B.F.G' now run along and play happy families, look there's your mommy now."

Finn ran up to his mommy and wrapped his arms around her waist for comfort, even though he loved it when his mommy picked him up from kindergarten, he thought that it was Terri, the babysitter's turn to pick him up today.

"Mommy as much as I love you, I thought you said that Terri was picking me up today, not you...Mommy are you okay?"

"Yes Sweetheart, I'm fine, but Sweetheart... you're daddy...he's dead...he died today" Carol replyed choking on her words. She looked down to see her four year old face; his eyes filled with tears.

"No you're lying, daddy can't be dead he can't be because he's Superman!" A four year old Finn ran off down the avenue, his mother hot on his heels, calling out his name.

"Finn, Finn, FINN, wake up you over slept, you're gonna be late for school! Get a move on!" his mother called from downstairs.

"Be right there!" he shouted back down to his mom. He shook his head to try and get rid of the memory he'd rather forget.

* * *

_AN- Yes yes yes, I know it's short, please don't kill me :) I did this at 1'clock in the morning till 4:20 AM, I just wanted to update for you guys sooner :) So again, What did you think?, tell me by R&R, that's the only way I can improve :) I'm like Tinkerbell, I need reviews to live :P _


	4. Slushy

_AN- So this is my longest chapter to date :D YAYY. So as normal please R&R and tell me what you think, I need reviews to improve :) Remember I'm like Tinkerbell, I need reviews to live :D _

_Slushy _

Rachel eyebrows creased with worry, what was the matter with Finn? I've never seen him like this, well except for the whole baby-gate situation which is totally understandable. But why does he look so upset now; his hair stood on end with little devil horns at the side of his head, had he brushed his hair today? His eyes had dark puddles underneath his sweet chocolate eyes which held a sad expression, it pained me to see _my_- Finn, to see _Finn_ like this it tore me up inside, as a friend, it tore me up inside as a _friend_.

I made eye contact with Finn from across the crowded school hall, he quickly avoided my gaze and became suddenly interested in what was in his backpack, o no you don't Finn Hudson you do not ignore Rachel Berry, no one ignores Rachel Berry!

"Hey Babe, why are you standing by the music room door, don't you have English on the top floor, in like one minute?" Jesse asked coming up behind me, grabbing me behind my waist and pulling me closer into him and placing his head onto my neck.

"Err, yes I do and you have drama so you have to go now." I replied rushed, I squirmed out of his tight grip and pushed him in the opposite direction.

"You're also doing a scene from _'spring awakening'_ I don't want to keep you and your stardom apart!"

"Okay than, I guess you're right, if I'm going to be the star of the show than I have to act like the star of the show, well bye" he planted a kiss upon my cheek and left.

"Yeah, bye"

"Please oh sweet, kind God let Finn still be at his locker" I muted to myself and speed walked my way towards Finns locker, yes he was still there. He saw me coming and gave me a shy smile that didn't reach his eyes, his shy smile turned into a panicked look; eyes wide, mouth open.

And then splash, everything went dark and blueberry travelled into my nose, great another slushy, that's twice in one day and it's still only ten o'clock! And to make matters a whole lot worse, I only packed one set of spare clothes today.

"Rach, are you okay?" Finn asked tenderly as I was wiping slushy out of my eyes and flicking the residue onto the floor.

"No not really, that's twice in one day now and-an-an-"I don't know why but right there and then I just burst into tears, I'd just had enough of the daily slushy's.

"Aww Rach babe, please don't cry" Finn said and pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"Finnnnn, you're going to get yourself wet, and then you're going to get a cold, than you can't perform in Glee and then we can't win regionals and than-"

"Rach, shut up" Finn said playfully, he placed his index finger onto my lips. I pouted back playfully, he grins back at me, and this time the grin reached his eyes.

"Common, let's go!" Finn ordered, his hand tugging at mine, pulling me towards the school entrance.

"Go where Finn? We have school and Glee, Finn I CANNOT believe you're suggesting we _skip _school!" I looked around, no teachers, just Noah gaping at Finn and me.

"You said you didn't have any clean clothes, right?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing you're coming with me and were going to get you cleaned up!"

"But my house is really far away and I don't have my car today, my dad's are meant to be picking me up"

"Rach, don't worry I have my truck and I think my mom still has some old clothes or something from when she went to school here"

"But-"

"But nothing Rachel you're coming with me and that's final."

"Okay, but only because I have no other clothes and I cannot go round looking like this." I gesture up and down my now dirty clothes.

"And when I've changed we are coming straight back to school!"

"Sure sure" Finn waved his hand and led me out of the school entrance and into the student packing lot his hand felt so nice on mine; my hand tingled like I had pins and needles, it was... quaint"

"Finn I mean it if-"

"Rach I know you mean it, if you didn't you wouldn't have said it!" Finn turned his head towards me and gave me another amazing smile.

"Now will you pretty please get in my truck so you can change into some clean clothes?" his comment made me giggle, how sweet was Finn.

"Okay Finn, have it your way" I fake pout and do my best puppy dog eyes; he imitates me and opens the passengers' door.

"Why thank you Finn, you're so chivalrous" as I climb into his truck his strong hands rest on my waist, I felt the tingling sensation rising up my body up into my cheeks.

"Rach, you're blushing" Finn laughed but still kept his hands on my waist.

"Shut up" I muttered and blushed even more, Finn just carried on laughing as he so easily stepped into the driver's side.

* * *

We arrived at Finns home in about twenty minutes, we would have gotten there faster but Finn dives like an old man.

"Listen I've got to ring my mom; see if she kept any clothes, just a sec, here let yourself in" he rummaged in his back pocket and handed me a single key. I opened the door, walked in and couldn't help but look around.

"Wow Finn, you have a really nice home" I shouted outside so Finn could hear me. Even though it was small, it was still nice, it had that 'homely' feeling; pictures of Finn decorated the hallway, there was not a clear space on any of the four walls. One picture in particular made me burst out laughing. Finn came into the home and looked in the direction of my eyesight, his eyes widened in horror and he kept opening and closing his mouth like a gold fish.

"Aww Finn you're such a cutie in your birthday suite and red cowboy hat." Finn lifted me into a piggy back and race up to the top landing.

We stopped at a closed door, Finn opened the door and let it swing on its hinges, the room was big and simple; in the centre of the room there was a wooden four poster king sized bed, the duvet was baby pink, there was a large standing mirror in the corner of the room and next to the bed there was an old fashioned chest, the wall were coloured in plain white.

"This is my mom's room, common let me show you some of my nanas' old clothes, my mom threw out her old clothes a couple of years back, and well that's what she said anyway.

"Your grandmothers' clothes, oh no Finn I couldn't, not your grandmothers'

"Relax Rach, my mom said it was cool for you to borrow the clothes, I think she was more pissed off that you were slusied, that reminds me, the bathroom's down the hallway, here I'll show you" Finn gently took my hand and lead me down the hallway to a moss tiled bathroom with a green bath, a grass green toilet which was placed next to the lime green sink.

"Here let me help you get that junk off your face." Finn turned on the rusty gray taps; water came gushing out so much that the tap was actually shaking due to the pressure of the water. Finn grabbed a discarded flannel off the bath, wet it, and gently started dabbing my face to remove the slushy, all the while Finn never took his eyes of me, it was...intense, he swapped the flannel after a couple of minutes for his hand, he rubbed his hand across my face, tingles ran all the way up and down my cheek, his touch was so soft on my skin, so sweet. Finn leaned inwards towards me, he was so close now I could feel his breathe on my lips, and we were like magnets as soon as we where close we connected with each other, and we couldn't help it, even if we wanted to.

His plump lips brushed mine, and he wrapped his arms against my waist and pulled me as close as he could to him, my fingers in twined themselves in his thick chestnut hair, Finns lips licked my bottom lip and I happily obliged, his tongue licked mine. Finn pulled away with a huge toothy grin painted on his face.

"Common, you better get changed wouldn't want to miss school now would we"

"Yeah I wouldn't or glee for that matter!"

"Go and get dressed than silly"

"Hey Finn, does this look okay?" I called from his mothers' bedroom. I had manage to find a little play suite; the fabric was red with little white poker dots scattered all over, it had a plain white strip to act as a belt that went across my middle, the strap was white and thick and was tied around my neck. I also found a nice pair of shoes that matched the outfit; they were old fashioned and had a 1920's feel to them; they were white with a black strip in the centre of the shoe, a bit like bowling shoes, and like the ones in the _Katy Perry_ music video to _'Thinking of you'_

Finn knocked on the door to make sure it was okay to come in

"Finn it fine, you can come in now." Finn walked in and stopped in his tracks when he saw me, just staring at me.

"Do I look that bad? It's too short, isn't it? Maybe I should change" I asked Finn, looking down at my outfit choice again.

"No, no not at all... err you look... good, great, awesome... Err I mean the outfit" I gave a cheeky smile at Finn, God he was so cute when he got word vomit."

"Thank you Finn, for helping me out today, it meant a lot"

"It was nothing really" Finn answered shyly while rubbing the back of his neck. I walked forward to close the gap between Finn and me; I took his hands in mine.

"No Finn, it was everything, if it wasn't for you I'd be sitting in English stinking of blueberry and my clothes would be stained and everybody would be laughing at me"

"Rach, I would never let them laugh at you, I know better now" Finn replied passionately while rubbing my knuckles with his thumb.

"Get your bag from downstairs and will head back to school, are you sure you want to go back?" Finn questioned.

"Yes _Hudson _I'm one hundred percent positive I want to go back to school... oh and Finn whenever you want to tell me why you were so upset yesterday, I'll be waiting" I gave him a comforting smile and headed out the door.

"Hey Rach, are you ready?" Finn asked as he ran down the stairs

"Yeah I am, Finn I have to tell you something"

"I do to, but can I go first though, please"

"Sure"

Err, right, just that I uhh...wantedtotellyouwhyIwassoupset" Finn mumbled

"You wanted to what?"

"To tell you why I was so upset yesterday"

"That great, okay, I'm...I'm gonna leave Jesse, for you!"

"Err, wait, you're gonna leave Jesse for...me?"

"Yes." Finn picked me up and spun me around and smacked a kiss on my lip.

_AN- You know what to do :) Remember I'm like Tinkerbell, I need reviews to live :D_


	5. Just keep breathing

_AN- Sorry, I'm late with the updating :( sorry again. _

_Just keep breathing!_

Just breathe; it's really not that hard, in out in out, see, not that hard. But then why is my heart beating really fast? Finn looked down at the brunette haired, doe eyed petite girl sitting beside him. Because it's _her_, it's Rach; strong, independent, totally smoking hot Rachel Berry who just said she'd leave St. _Jackass_ for _him. _

"So Finn you said you would tell me why you where upset yesterday, why you quit glee. Did we do something to make you upset? Did I, is it about me and Jesse?" Rachel fired her questions at Finn left right and centre, he had nowhere to run, and he was trapped in his truck whose walls seemed to be collapsing inwards coming closer to Finn, _B.F.G... B.F.G...Finny...Is it true you killed your own pa? That's just wrong... monster for a son... DEAD, DEAD, DEAD! _Finns head was spinning, his breathe was hard, his eyesight was blurred, his whole body was shaking; he _needed _to get out of this dam truck!He stopped the roaring engine and ran out of the truck as fast as his legs could carry him, he ignored the sounds of the angry horns of the cars behind, he blocked out the shouts of _'what the hell!'_ and _'kid get back here!'_

Breathe Finn, all you need to do is BREATHE! Finn slumped against the rough brick outside the local super market _'Sheets & Things' _he buried his head in his hand, curled up into a ball and took slow, deep, steadying breaths.

"Finn, are you okay?" Rachel gingerly approached Finn and sat down next to him her back on the wall, "What's the matter? Please tell me Finn, what happened back there? Finn I think you should go to the hospital, you've gone so pale, and you're shaking"

"A bad memory" was all Finn uttered, looking out in front of him, his eyes were glazed over he became a porcelain doll; his skin so pale, his eyes glazed over, not focusing on anything, his body became limp, like all the bones in his body had disappeared from his body.

"What? Finn I don't really understand what you're talking about"

"Why I left glee, a bad memory a _really _bad memory" Finn said, in a flat voice.

Finns head was exploding; _bang, bang, bang_, his head just wouldn't shut the hell up and to top it all off his breathing was getting worse, he heard about things like this before; panic attacks and he was having one right now, at least he thought he was; he didn't really pay attention in biology class maybe thinking back, he should have!

The street was now spinning, his head was still pounding. He felt sick, really sick his stomach was in knots and before he knew what happening he was in the alleyway puking his guts out. His head was really banging now, his legs collapsed beneath him and than all the lights went out in his head; he had fainted.

* * *

Rachel winced when she heard Finn throwing up, _what_ _was the matter with Finn_? Why did he react the way he has? What did we do to him? Finn confessed that he left glee because of a bad memory, but what memory could be that bad that it made him ill? She would have to ask him when he was ready; maybe we shouldn't go back to school.

That's when Rachel heard the _thud_ from the alleyway she jumped up off the concrete floor and ran into the gap.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no" Rachel panicked when she saw Finn's lifeless body on the floor, she hastily strode toward Finn and knelt on the floor, she tried to shake Finn awake, but it was no use, he was out cold.

Rachel started to tear up what could she do to help her lover. And then it stuck her, like a light bulb pinging inside her mind. She could call Mr. Shuster for help; she still had his cell number from when she had that little crush on him, _what was she thinking? She would want Finn any day over Mr. Shuster. _Rachel reached into the pocket of the play suit, when on 'caller ID' found Mr. Shuster's and pressed the green button.

* * *

Mr. Shuster was on his lunch break when his cell started to buzz from inside his trouser pocket; he flipped his open and placed it to his ear.

"Hello Will Shuster here, who's speaking?" Rachel spoke rushed from the end of the line, saying something about slushy's and Finn being sick.

"Rachel, calm down where are you?

It took about ten minutes for Rachel to explain what was going on; Finn was sick and he's not waking up or responding to Rachel, they were in the alleyway by _'Sheets and things'_ That was all Will needed to hear; he jumped out of the plastic chair, knocking it in the process and ran out of the school towards his car, bumping into to Sue as he went.

"WHATCH IT POM-POM HEAD" Sue roared at him, but at this moment of time, he had to help Finn and Rachel.

"What-ever Sue!"

"Rachel... Rachel are you there?" Stupid question, of course she was, she said she would be.

"Thank God you're here Mr. Shuster, I need your help, and its Finn he's sick!"

Will could see Rachel now; her eyes were red and puffy and she looked tiered, _God she must really care about Finn. _Rachel wrapped him into a tight hug and pulled Will further into the pit of the alleyway.

"I've called an ambulance, they should be here soon!" Rachel called from behind him.

Will could now understand why Rachel had been so upset about Finn; he was just lying on the concrete face down a pool of vomit lying next to him. Will went over and carefully placed a hand on Finns shoulder and checked his breathing was okay; it was irregular, but at least he was breathing.

"Is he going to be okay Mr. Shuster?" Rachel whispered from the clearing.

"Yeah Rachel, I think he's going to be just fine." Will said standing up from Finn and going to stand next to Rachel, hastily placing an arm around Rachel's shoulders trying to comfort her in any way he could.

"How did _this _happen anyway?" Will asked bobbing his head in the direction of Finn.

"I have honesty have no idea, we had to...miss a few classes because I got shushed again and I had no other cloths, So Finn was very kind and offered to let me borrow some of his Grandmothers' cloths. We were heading back to school when I asked Finn why he quit glee club and that's when he freaked out, jumped out of the car and ended up _here_." Rachel answered pointing towards Finn.

"Do you have any idea _why _he had a panic attack?"

"Finn said something about that day of glee, reminding him of a bad memory."

"A bad memory"

"Yes"

Just than the paramedics turned the corner,

"Do you know what happened to him?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Yes, We were in the truck when Finn started to have a panic attack, Oh my gosh the car, it's still blocking the road, anyway he felt ill and through up and fainted."

"Okay, will get him to the hospital but I'm sure he'll be fine. I think you should move the car though, people are starting to get angry."

"I will, Can you come with me Mr. Shuster?" Rachel turned to face Will, a worried frown on her face.

"Sure Rachel, I'll ask Miss. Pillsberry to get my car and we can drive Finns truck to the hospital."

"Thanks Mr. Shuster." Rachel gave a shaky smile to her teacher.

The paramedics checked Finn over and carried him off in a stretcher, all the while Will was trying his very best to comfort Rachel while walking to Finns truck.

_Sometimes being a teacher is really hard _Mr. Shuster thought as he and Rachel drove behind the ambulance.

"_Just keep breathing Finn"_ Rachel pleaded _"Just please keep breathing"_

_AN- Push that green button underneath and tell me what you think :D I need to improve on my writing skills. So did you love/ hate this chapter? tell me :)_


	6. Revenge is a dish best severed cold!

_AN- Hey, I'm really so sorry that I didn't update sooner; I had major writers block :( (not a nice thing to have!) So I'm so sorry is this is rubbish :) can you please give me some feed back please :P much appreciated :D _

Story- I could really use a wish right now! (Chapter 6)

By:**Jessi009**

Kurt sat alone in the choir room. He had been slightly early; so that he could get ready for his performance in Glee today, he decided he would channel his inner 'emo' today; Kurt took style tips from _Adam Lambert_ and _Jethro_ from _Doctor Who _(Yes, I Kurt Hummel watch Doctor Who). Kurt wore a black, tight fitting Bullet for my Valentine t-shirt; it had the band's logo in the centre of the Tee then just below that it had a profile of a grey skull, to finish the look off the T-shirt off it was decorated with grey blood splats scattered in the background, he had simple, tight black skinny jeans on and to add to the look he put on black leather worker boots and then added some key accessories; black wristbands, silver chains, black nail-polish and his hair was messed to one side and his hair fell over his face.

Yesterday Mr. Schue had given Kurt any Adam Lambert song to sing, He was so happy that when he got home from school he actually jumped up and down on his bed. He thought long and hard about what song to sing for today, he could have done _'For your Entertainment'_ like everyone thought he would because he was a 'faggot' he wanted to win this challenge so he settled with '_What do you want from me'._

"Hi Hummel why are you all emo?" Puck asked, not really bothered if he got an answer or not.

"FYI Puck, it's for my performance today" Kurt said

"What are you doing? The emo song"

"Mr. Schue already told you" Kurt rolled his eyes when Puck gave a blank expression and shook his head.

"A-d-a-m L-a-m-b-e-r-t"

"On no, you're not gonna do that gay sex song are you?"

"Why does it matter if I do or don't?" Kurt answered sharply.

"O-k-a-y, anyway listen to this. Finn and Berry are back together!"

"WHAT!"

"I saw them, ditching school and _holding hands!_"

At that time Jesse just had to walk in didn't he, and when he heard Puck he was _not _ahappy bunny, he walked right to the back of the room and just sat there, tense, and if looks could kill Puck and I would have been dead the moment Jesse overhead Puck talking at me.

Miss. Pillsberry waddled her way towards the choir room; the door was closed, Miss Pillsberry took out a wet-wipe from her brown leather carry bag and wiped the door handle eight times before disposing of the infected wipe in the nearest trash can and entering the room.

"Miss Pillsberry, what are you doing here, where's Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked.

"Hello Kurt, I love the, err, new look, It's very bold."

"Thank you, Miss Pillsberry, I thought I'd channel my inner emo for my performance today."

"Oh, that's nice; Well Mr. Schue isn't going to be here today; he's at the hospital-"

A roar of worry erupted from the room and everyone started to talk at Miss Pillsberry; asking her if Mr. Schue was alright, the only one who didn't speak up was Jesse.

"Oh yes, Mr. Schue is just fine. I'm not sure what's going on, but from what I can gather... Rachel called him; she was very distressed, upset about something that happened to Finn an-"

Jesse knocked over his chair and stormed out of the room, his eyes red, there was defiantly going to be trouble.

"Hey, come back Jesse! WHAT ABOUT MY PERFORMANCE!" Kurt screamed and stamped his foot in annoyance.

"You can take the gay outfit off of the boy, but you can't take the gay out of the boy." Puck sniggered to Quinn, Quinn just gave him an annoyed look and turned her back on him to chat with Mercedes.

_Pfft _Kurt gave Puck a hatful look and slowly sat back down in his seat.

Jesse stood by his Jeep, all he felt was anger, all he saw was red. How dare Rachel do this to _him, Jesse St James_, Rachel was lucky that he _let_ her even talk to _him. _

Jesse pulled out his Iphone, scrolled down the contacts until he saw Rachel's name on the screen and tapped on the screen.

_Ring... ring... ring... ring _

_-Hi Jesse, what's wrong, why are you not in glee club Mr! _

_-Rachel. We Need To Talk. Right away! _

_-Ok-ay, what's wrong? _

_-Oh I think you already know! _

_-What? What did I do? _

_- Just tell your precious Finn to watch-his-back!_

_-Jesse wait, I can ex- _

Jesse disconnected the phone call and started to plan his revenge, but he would have to wait, after all: Revenge is a dish best severed cold!

_AN- You no what to do. Click that review button below :D_


	7. Rachel who?

_AN- So sorry I'm late with updating :) don't shoot me, short I know, but there will be a quicker update :D So tell me what you think by reviewing :D It would a massive help :)_

Story- I could really use a wish right now! (Chapter 7)

By:** Jessi009**

**

* * *

**

_"Hey Finny, is it true you__killed__your own pa, that's just wrong!_

_That's just wrong, _

_BFG, BFG, BFG, BFG, BFG... _

Finn jerked from his bed in fright, and began shaking uncontrollably with fear. _That stupid dream again, why do I keep having this really bad nightmare?_ Finn felt a firm hand on his shoulder, trying to stop him shaking; He looked up to see the curly haired man staring at him with concerned eyes.

"Mr. Schue, what, what are you doing her-"Finn looked around the room and at last took in his surroundings _Where the hell am I? _

"Mr. Schue, where am I?"

"Don't you remember what happened to you? Finn shook his head and just looked at Mr. Schue to carry on talking.

"Well, Finn, you had a panic attack and collapsed on the sidewalk when you and Rachel where heading back to school."

"Oh. Who's Rachel?"

Mr. Schue sniggered at his question, thinking Finn was just kidding, _as_ _if he could forget who Rachel is. _Finn just sat there in silence, a blank expression on his face.

"Are you being serious?" Mr. Schue asked in disbelieve. _Could Finn really forget Rachel, he seemed so... fond of her. _

Finn just nodded his head in agreement.

"I better get a doctor!" Will said quickly and rushed out of the room.

Will ran out of the room and down the corridor, he needed to find a doctor, quick! He spotted someone in a white coat; the man had hair the colour of dark chocolate that ran like a river down to his shoulders, he had olive skin, dark eyes and very high cheek bones. He was heading down the next corridor When Will shouted for his help.

"Doctor, please, I need your help, its Finn-er Mr. Hudson!" the Doctors voice was deep and husky, it made Will wonder why the man became a doctor in the first place.

"What seems to be the problem with him Sir?"

"He- he can't remember some things, I'm worried about him"

"Mr. Hudson did bang his head pretty hard; it's not uncommon to suffer from memory loss"

"So you're saying his memory will come back?"

"Yes it should, all you have to do is wait!"

"Okay" Will nodded his head in agreement with the Doctor and turned around and went back to Finns room, On his way back he bumped into someone,

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should really-"

"Rachel! What, what are you doing here? "If she came to Finn, and he couldn't remember her, she would be distraught.

Rachel just looked at him; her eyes filled with tears and ran away; her small hands covering her face as she ran. _What happened with her and Finn? _

Will went back to Finn's room to ask him what had happed with him and Rachel.

"Hey Mr. Schue, who was that girl who just ran out, should I know her or something?"

"Finn that was Rachel" Mr. Schue noted as he went to sit next to Finn. So Finn will you tell me why you where shaking when you woke up?"

"She was like, really, really upset, did I do that?"

"Yes Finn, you did, but it wasn't your fault that you can't remember."

* * *

_Me: So glee member, what do you think of my story so far? ***Grins at the glee club* **_

_Finn: It's a bit mean of this 'Rachel' girl! _

_Will: I agree with Finn. _

_Rachel: WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN TO ME? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOOOU-HOHOHOOOO? ***Rachel runs out of the room, hysterical* **_

_Jesse: WAIT FOR ME BABE! _

_Me: Anywayyy...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! _

_Finn and Will: YEAHH, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! _


End file.
